With A Little Help From Their Friends
by HC247
Summary: Mulan and Shang's friends are getting married and they've agreeded to help with the wedding. What they don't know is, their friends might not be the only one's getting married soon.
1. Mulan's Memories

The morning sun peeked over the horizon, summoning the rooster's wake-up call. The crowing awakened the occupants of the barn as they rose to begin their day. Another day on the Fa family farm had begun. Chickens bustled about, squaking for food and rounding up their young. From his paddock, Kahn whinnied, looking for his mistress. his boisterous whinny awakened Little Brother, who gave a mild yawn and rolled over to return to his glorious slumberland. Unfortunately for him, the horse's persistent whinny was not to be ignored. Reluctantly, the dog stood, stretched and softly padded over to Mulan's bedside. He nudged her softly to try to wake her, but with no success. Next he tried softly licking her hand. Her response was a soft moan and rolling over so her back was to him.  
  
Becoming frustrated, the little dog had no choice but to stand on his hind legs, place his front paws on her side and give the loudest yap he could muster. this time the results were plentiful. Startled by the yap, Mulan sat straight up in bed and rubbed her tired eyes. For a short moment she thought she was still in her small tent at camp Wu Zhong. However her memory came to her and she realized she was sitting in her own bed in her home. How good it felt to be in her own bed, in her own room. Home with her family, Kahn, Little Brother, who was now looking at her with a curious gaze in his large eyes, cocking his head to the side.  
  
Mulan smiled, patted the dog and stood. She walked to the window and stretched, smothering a yawn all the way. Yes, it was good to be home. The yawn persisted as she turned from the window and the bright sunlight. She should be used to waking early by now. Compared to the time Shang had ordered them up for training, this was heaven. Captain Li Shang. His very name caused her to stop dead in her tracks. he had become her good friend over the course of events they had spent together. he had even eaten dinner with her family the night before after stopping to return her-or her father's- helmet. Dinner had been very interesting to say the least. Most of the conversation revolved around the training and the war, but some personal information had found it's way in. For the first time, Shang had openly grieved his father's death. He and Mulan had walked around the garden after dinner and somehow the sorrow had just spilled out. They cried together for some time, just sitting together under the magnolia tree. That experience had brought them closer as friends.  
  
There had been other times when Mulan wanted to crawl under the table and never come out, such as the not-so-subtle hints her grandmother dropped about marriage and when Granny Fa had taken the complete liberty to regale Shang about Mulan's not-so-perfect appointment with the matchmaker.  
  
Mulan crossed the room to pick up her hair comb. As she ran the instrument through her ebony hair, she pondered her relationship with the captain. Even though she knew they would probably never be any more than friends, she couldn't deny the quirky attraction that she felt to him. Last night, her father had offered Shang the guest house so he could sleep the night and leave the next morning, as it was late and his village was a long way off. Shang had thanked him for his kind offer, but had politely declined, saying his sister was engaged and he must be home to help with wedding arrangements. Since his father wasn't there, it was his duty now. The Fa family had nodded understandingly and wished him a safe return, along with another dinner invitation when he was in the area. He had nodded again, thanked them for a lovely evening, and said good-bye with a backward glance at Mulan as he left. Mulan had felt both relived and disappointed to see him go. She enjoyed seeing a different side of him, being able to talk about other things besides the war. Was it possible that he was attracted to her as well?  
  
"Mulan," her father's voice interrupted her thoughts, "come, breakfast is ready." "Coming!" she called back as she put the finishing touches on her hair. As she walked towards the stairs, she caught a glimpse of herself in a nearby mirror and almost laughed. Even if by some strange coincidence Shang was attracted to her, it could never be. He could have any women he wanted. Why would he want her? "I don't deserve him" she muttered. "he deserves so much more than me." The thought almost brought tears. Quickly wiping her eyes, Mulan pushed all thoughts of him from her mind and made her way to the kitchen to have breakfast with the family she loved and knew would accept her unconditionally. 


	2. Shang's Thoughts

Captain Li Shang blinked against the bright sunlight that entered his room as he drew open the shades of his bedroom window. Leaning on the window sill, he admired the surrounding view. The crystal blue waters of the South China sea stretched out to the great beyond in the distance. Shang sighed. Ever since his father had purchased this home, when Shang was only the mere age of 13, this had been his favorite place. He came here to think on many occasions, usually when something was bothering him, or when he just needed to be alone and ponder the wonders of life.   
  
He turned from the window and began to prepare for the coming day. Today was the first day of planning for the wedding of his youngest sister. Shang had always thought that he would marry someday, but so far, no woman he had every courted had been right. Somehow, they were all missing one thing inparticular. What it was, he didn't quite know, but one thing was sure. When he found it, he would know. His mother had begun to fret that he would never marry, since one of his sisters had wed 3 years before and his other now engaged. He had assured them all that if it was meant to happen, it would all in good time.  
  
In the midst of all the wedding thoughts, Mulan's face flashed in his mind. What the cause was, he had no earthly idea. True, she was different from any other girl he had ever met before, but it was in a good way. True, she could find a way to push his buttons the right way with her stubbornness, but she also had earned his admiration with all of her courageous acts. True she wasn't strikingly beautiful, but she possessed a rare refinement and poise that gave her a beauty all of her own. She was special and unique. Is that why he felt a queer attraction when in her presence? Was it possible that she returned his feelings, very new, but very definite nonetheless?  
  
Shang sat down on the bed and placed his head in his hands. How he wished his father were here to give him advise. Despite the tough general exterior he often displayed, his father had been wise in matter's of the heart as well. He would know what to do in this situation. "I could never be what she needs." Shang mumbled to himself. "She deserves so much more than what I can give her."  
  
"I don't know what you're mumbling about, but quit before you bring us all down." came a voice from behind him. Shang turned to see his youngest sister standing in his doorway with a smirk on her face. Shang shook his head. Leave it to his sister to show no mercy to a man in despair. Li Song was a lovely girl with long ebony hair and lively dark eyes. She was as spunky as the came and never shied away from a debate. She had taken marshall arts training along with Shang and could almost match his performing ability although she was three years his junior. Despite the tough exterior, Song, like her father, was sensitive to matter's of the heart and had a good head on her shoulders. It was those qualities that had helped to chose the right man to spend her life with.  
  
"Give me a break, will you?" Shang asked. "I've just come home from war. You try fighting, then you'll have every right to mumble now and then." Song laughed as she made her way over to sit next to her brother. "I'm sorry." she said. "I just miss teasing you like I used to." "Which if I remember correctly, was and still is one of your favorite things to do." Shang smiled wryly at her. She shrugged. "Sure. Why wouldn't it be."  
  
Shang smiled as he shook his head. "I'm never going to get you to leave me alone am I?" he questioned. Song smiled. "Not a chance." He shook his head again before turning to face her once more. "So, is Ruo coming to escort you to town today?" he inquired as he stood and stretched. Song shook her head, "No, he had a previous engagement. Frankly, I'm surprised that he hasn't asked you to help him with his affairs yet. You, being his best friend and all." Shang shrugged. "I'm sure he will" was all he said.  
  
Shang had been goods friends with Ki Ruo as long as he could remember. When they were boys, the two were inseparable. As the years passed, they had been able to maintain a strong friendship. Even when Ruo had begun to court Song and the protective older brother in Shang began to emerge, he was careful not to lose his temper at the risk of losing a good friend. Now that they were engaged, they would be able to keep in touch fairly easily and would be able to visit more often.  
  
"So if you're not going to the market with Ruo, then where pray tell are you going?" he asked. Song looked at him and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "It's really none of our business, but if you must know, I'm going to a friends house to tell her my news." "Sorry." Shang said in mock defense, holding up both of his hands. Song glanced at him once more, rolled her eyes, slung her purse over her shoulder and walked out the door.  
  
Once again, Shang sat down on his bed and placed his head in this hands. For the first time in years, he seriously pondered his future. What if he never did marry? The thought fell upon him like a great burden. He didn't want to be single forever. Mulan's face flashed though his mind once more. For a spilt second, he pondered the thought of Mulan as his wife. Yes it would probably be wonderful, but once again he doubted that she could ever love him. She deserved so much more than he could ever give her. Inside he blasted himself for even considering the idea. At this point, there was nothing he could do. Trying to dismiss all thoughts of her from his mind, he made his way downstairs to begin his daily routine, all the way still clinging to the one shred of hope that maybe, just maybe, someday Mulan would be able to return his feelings. 


	3. Breakfast at Home

Hello everyone!  
I'm sooo sorry it's been so long since I updated. First school, then I ended up breaking my wrist, then more school..........Anyway, I'm back finally!!! I want to thank all of my reviews and apologize again for making you guys wait so long to find out what happens. I promise the next won't take this long! So here's chapter 3!  
  
The enticing aroma of eggs cooking, frying bacon and freshly brewed breakfast tea greeted Mulan as she made her way downstairs to start the day with the people she loved the most. When she came around the corner, the sight she saw warmed her heart. Her mother stood at the cooking area, preparing the food. Fa Zhou leaned over his wife shoulder, trying to sneak a taste of Fa Li's cooking before the family sat to eat. Thinking no one was watching, Fa Zhou quickly and silently stole a small kiss from his wife. When she gasped, he placed a finger to her lips to silence her before his mother could ask what was going on.  
Although Granny Fa had her back to the couple, Mulan saw her smile. She knew her grandmother knew what had just happened, despite the fact she hadn't seen it with her own eyes. Mulan's smile grew large after witnessing these actions. She knew her parent's marriage had been a traditional arranged one, but it had grown into something more. Love. Anyone who knew them could see it. Although her parents always acted proper in public, at home, they had their little moments of surprise and romance in their relationship. It was these moments that made Mulan smile with hope that one day, she would be fortunate enough to experience that same kind of love that her parents shared.  
Fa Zhou was the first to see his daughter as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. Giving a small nod in her direction, he greeted her. "Good morning Mulan." He said. "I trust you slept well?" Mulan bowed in respect to her father as she answered him. "Good Morning Baba. I slept very well, thank you." Fa Zhou nodded and gestured towards the seat to his left. Mulan obeyed and sat quietly while she waited for her mother to serve breakfast.  
After the food was served and a prayer of thanks said, the small family began yet another morning in their lives, this time, thankful that one person inparticular had joined them again. Mulan was quiet through most of the meal, only answering questions that were directed to her. Although she was present physically at breakfast that morning, her thoughts were elsewhere.  
  
She was think of a certain young captain that she had seen only the night before. Where did he live? What was his family like? How did they react with his father's death? Would they be alright? Did he make it home safely? When would she see him again? These were the questions that were in her mind all through the meal. It was only her grandmother's question that snapped her back to reality.  
"So Mulan." Her grandmother asked, a mischievous look in her eyes, "when will we see your young man again?" Mulan almost choked on her eggs when her grandmother asked this. "Grandma," she began. "Shang is not 'my young man'. He's only my commanding officer in the army." Her grandmother wasn't convinced. "Sure. However, your two were looking very friendly in the garden last night." She quipped. By this time, Mulan's cheeks were flaming. "I was only comforting him while he was grieving for his father. He is my friend, nothing more." Her grandmother just smiled back at her. "Whatever you say Mulan." She said, before turning away to help Fa Li with the dishes. Mulan didn't miss the "but a very good friend" comment from her grandmother that was added when she thought she was out of hearing range.  
Her face still red, Mulan turned to face her father. He looked at her with compassion and admiration in his eyes. Gently placing a hand alongside her face to comfort her, he nodded toward the back gate to the garden. Mulan understood and rose to follow behind her father. Once in the garden, the two sat on the very bench they had yesterday when Mulan had first returned. The sword of Shan Yu and the Emperors crest still lie in the very place her father had dropped them before.  
Several moments of silence past before Fa Zhou spoke. "Mulan, when you first went off to war in my place, my greatest fear was that you would be killed." Mulan shuddered when her father said those words. He had no idea that she almost had been and would be if it were not for Shang. He had saved her, yet almost killed her as well. She decided that it would be best if she not share that information with her father.  
  
She looked up as her father continued. "All the time you were gone, I hoped and prayed that you would return safely to us. And my prayers were answered. Mulan, I could not be prouder of you." Mulan's heart soared upon hearing these words from her father. Unfortunately, his next ones had just the opposite effect. Fa Zhous's eyes darkened when he said his next words. "Mulan, listen to me. While your mother, grandmother and I couldn't be prouder of you, there are those in the village who feel differently. They believe that you have brought tremendous dishonor to your family and they will make this evident in public. They believe the only way you can restore your honor to this family is to pass the matchmaker's test." Mulan groaned inwardly at the last statement. She never wanted to go through that again.  
  
She was about to answer when her mother's voice came from the house. "Mulan, you have a visitor." Mulan looked at her father, who nodded, then answered. "I'll be right there!" She was standing up when she felt a slight pressure on her arm. She turned to see her father holding her arm softly. Looking straight into her eyes, her father said one last thing to her before letting her go. "Mulan," he said. "whatever happens, just remember that your mother, grandmother and I love you very much." Releasing her, she turned with one last glance toward her father. As she made her way to the house to see who her visitor was, she knew everything would be fine. She knew this because of something her father had done before she left him. He had smiled at her.  
  
Shang walked into his house from the garden, tired from his morning exercises. He had forgotten how intense it could be and thought he would have been used to it with all he had put his recruits through in their training. He grabbed a nearby towel and mopped the sweat from his face and brow. Placing the towel around his neck, he followed his nose to where his mother was preparing breakfast. Li Sing was the first to see her eldest son enter and she quickly dried her hands to greet him. Shang smiled at his mother. Though her hair was graying around the edges and she was starting to show her age, she still had more spirit than half of China. He was also surprised to see how well the family was doing after just losing a husband and a father. From behind his mother, Seng could see his younger brother Seng. Seng was only ten, but acted older then his years. The youngest of the Li clan, Seng was quiet and wise. Unlike most boys his age, Seng would rather have been studying philosophy than training in the martial arts. Always a peacemaker, his brother's stories of war held no interest for him, though he would listen to be polite.  
Shang greeted his mother with a small kiss on the cheek and ruffled Seng's hair as he passed by. Seng, not even giving a second thought, quickly smoothed it back out, never taking his eyes from the book he was reading. Shang chuckled to himself as he shook his head at his brother's actions.  
  
Li Sing set a plate in front of her eldest son, which he gratefully accepted, then went to take the seat across from him. "It is so good to have you home." she finally said. Shang took a swallow of milk before patting his mother's hand. "It's good to be home." he replied. He took another bite before asking, "Did Song leave yet?" Sing nodded. "About ten minutes ago. She went to tell a friend the news of her engagement. Speaking of that, Shang, when do you plan on marrying. you don't have that much longer you know. You'll be 23 soon."  
  
Shang groaned inwardly at his mother's subject, yet he only smiled and nodded. "All in good time, mother. When it's suppose to happen, it will. Until then, let's just worry about the wedding we have on our hands now." Sing smiled and patted her son's hand. "So much like your father. Speaking of him, I hope he returns home soon. We can't arrange Song's wedding without him." Upon hearing those words, Shang's chopsticks stopped within an inch of his mouth. "Mother, what do you mean. Has no one told you?" Li Sing looked confused. "Told me what dear?" Shang lowered his eyes, out of respect for his father and because he didn't want to see his mother's face when he told her. "Mother, Father's not coming home." Shang said softly. "He was killed by the Hun's at the Tung Sho pass." 


	4. News

The seconds that followed felt like years. Sing dropped the chopsticks that she held and stared at her son as if he had grown another head. Seng never looked up from his book and Shang just continued to stare at his breakfast. The silence was overwhelming and he wished that this was just a bad dream, one from which he could awaken and the world would be right again. But this wasn't a dream. It was reality and in his training as a solider, he had learned that reality could be very cruel. However, that didn't mean that he had to put his mother through the same thing.

Shang finally mustered the courage to face his mother. What he saw broke his heart. Her head was down, and her small frame was shaking from the silent sobs that she didn't want her boys to see. Shang said nothing, but stood and went to his mother. He took her into his arms and held her as she cried. When her arms encircled him in return, he wanted to break down with her, but knew that he couldn't. He was all that she had now and he needed to be strong for her. For his family.

After a few moments, he felt his mother relax and he released her. She lifted her head and allowed her oldest son to see her tear stained face. "When?" Shang shook his head. "I'm sorry, mother. What did you say?" Sing wiped her eyes dry. "When, Shang? When did this happen?" Shang pulled away and stepped back. "About five weeks ago." Sing turned away again. "Why wasn't someone sent?" she said, anger laced into her voice. Shang shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "Usually they do send someone. Mother, I hate seeing you like this, in pain. I promise you that I will do all in my power to find out the cause of their negligence, even if I have to go to the emperor myself." By this time Shang's fists were clenched at his sides in anger. How dare someone allow his mother to suffer just because they didn't feel like making the journey. His father had been a general for crying out loud! Why would they forget to send someone with the news of the death of a general, and the emperor's top general at that!?

Seng's soft voice interrupted his brother's mental rampage. "You don't have to go anywhere, Shang." Shang narrowed his eyes and went to kneel next to his brother. "Seng, I must. The emperor should have sent someone to deliver the news about our father. I can't stand to see mother suffer like this and I must find out why no one was sent." He spoke the words softly, yet the young boy's eyes brimmed with tears. "Someone did come, Shang." Shang sat straight up when he said this. "What do you mean someone came?" The sniffles started. " A man came to the house last week. Mother was in the garden. The man asked if I could deliver a message and I agreed. He told me that baba had died and to tell my mother. I tried, Shang, honest I did. I just couldn't let mama be sad. She was already worried about you. I'm sorry."

All of the anger that Shang was feeling until that moment melted away as he looked into his brother's large dark eyes and saw how he was trying not to cry. Although emotions had never been openly showed in his family, there was an exception to every rule. Shang gathered the small boy into his arms as he cried, finally breaking the final barrier between them. Shang looked up at his mother, who had come to place a comforting hand in her youngest's shoulder. The tears were gone and a solemn expression of understanding crossed her face. It was only the three of them now and despite the tragedy that had occurred to their family, somehow, Shang knew that they would be fine.

……..oooooooooo…..

Mulan made her way back into the house and out to the front gate to see who had come. When she got there, no one was in site. Confused, she peeked outside the gate, but with no avail. Thinking her mother must have made a mistake, Mulan shrugged and turned back to go inside. Before she could take another step, she heard an all to familiar voice. "There you are. You're getting harder and harder to find these days!." Mulan whirled around and was met by the smiling face of one of her best friends.

"Song!" Mulan shrieked in such a way that she was certain if the matchmaker had heard, she would disown her for good. Song smiled and returned the tight hug that was given to her. "I haven't see you in at least nine months. How are you?" After they released, the two friends made their way to the garden, stopping to greet Mulan's family on the way. Mulan had been friends with Li Song for as long as she could remember. They had met in training classes for the matchmaker five years earlier and had been friends ever since. Both had despised the woman and dreaded the day that they would have to face her. Unlike Mulan, Song had been able to put on a face and charm her way into passing with flying colors.

When they reached the garden, the two friends sat in the shade of the magnolia tree. Once again Mulan voiced her question to her friend. Song's eyes sparkled. "I'm doing very well actually." she said. "Although my father was killed some time ago." Mulan gasped. "Oh, Song. I'm so sorry. How is your family taking it?" Song shrugged. "My mother doesn't know. Someone came to the house to tell us and mother was in the garden. My younger brother came into my room crying. I asked him what was wrong and he told me that father had been found dead. He asked if we should tell mother, but we both decided that she enough to worry about with my brother being gone as well. I just hope that she can forgive us when she does find out the truth."

Mulan placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sure she won't be angry, Song. You were only trying to protect her. How about your brother? Did he make it home alive?" Song nodded. "Thankfully, yes. I heard that he had a hard time though and was almost killed several times." She chuckled. "You know, it's funny. My brother hardly ever tells me anything about the army. I usually have to hear it from father. He would always tell me what went on when my brother wouldn't. Now that he's gone…." Song's voice trailed off.

Mulan said nothing and the girls just sat in silence for as few moments. Finally, Mulan spoke. "You know, Song, now that you mention it, I don't think I've ever met your brother." Song shook her head. "It wouldn't surprise me if you didn't. While we were at 'matchmaker land,' he was in military academy and then he left with father to fight for China in the Imperial army." Mulan nodded. "What's he like?" she asked. Song watched her with raised eyebrows. "Are saying you would actually be interested in my brother? Mulan, you were the last person that I would think would be interested in marriage at this point." At Mulan's hurt look, Song stumbled for a recovery. "Not that I thought you would always be single, but I thought you said that you wanted to wait awhile before marriage. I'm sorry, Mulan. You know how my mouth gets me into trouble in the worst way."

Mulan managed a smile. "It's alright, Song. I faced worst criticism before." Song bunched her face. "Yes, I remember hearing about your matchmaker situation. Was it really that bad?" Mulan raised her eyebrows. "Before or after her rear caught on fire?" she asked. Song's eyes grew wide. "You're kidding." Mulan shook her head. "I swear. I have to say it was the most embarrassing moment of my life." Song watched as Mulan turned back to her. "Enough about my terrible ordeal. What's new in your life?"

Song beamed. "Well," she said "Guess who finally proposed!" Mulan jumped to her feet, grabbing her friend's hands. "He didn't!" she whispered. Song's eyes shone as she nodded. "He did. About two months ago!" "Song! Congratulations!" Mulan shrieked as she hugged her friend. "Ruo is a wonderful choice. I'm so happy for you!" "Thank you." Song smiled. "I can honestly say that I can't wait too." The friends shared a mutual laugh. "So.." Song started. "Will you help with the wedding plans?" Mulan stared at her friend. "Are you crazy? Of course I'll help. How often does your best friend get married?" Song laughed. "I was hoping you would say yes. Besides, now you can finally meet my brother." Mulan cocked her head. "Your brother is helping with the wedding? I thought men didn't really do that sort of thing." Song shook her head. "They don't normally, but Ruo is his best friend. Then again, my family has always done things a bit different."

Another few moments of silence followed before Song asked. "So what have you been doing these past few months." Mulan froze. How could she tell Song that she had trained with the new recruits, fought against the Huns, saved China, and to top it all off, was falling for her commanding officer. "Nothing." She answered, eager to change the subject. "When do the wedding plans begin?" Song immediately caught the bait. "That's one of the reasons that I came today. They were supposed to start this morning, but Ruo had some other things to take care off. They are now scheduled to start in two days. I was hoping that you would come back with me in the morning and just stay at my home while the plans are being made so you don't have to commute two hours everyday.

Mulan nodded as she considered the idea. "I suppose that would be alright." She answered. "I have to get my parents permission, of course." "Of course…." Song answered. "Let's go ask them now." Before Mulan could answer, Song was already to her feet and halfway to the house. Mulan shook her head. Song had always been impetuous, many times getting her into trouble, but she could also charm her way out of any situation. Getting to her feet, Mulan followed her friend inside.

When she found her, Song was already trying to convince her parents to let her come along. "…and we wouldn't even leave until morning." She heard Song finish. Her father spoke as she rounded the corner. "I understand your request, Miss Li, but Mulan's sessions with the matchmaker start soon and she must be there to attend." The statement didn't phase Song at all. "Don't worry about that. I'll help her. I passed the test with flying colors. I'm sure with my help, Mulan will do the same." Fa Zhou looked at his wife, who only shrugged. "Oh for heaven's sakes, Zhou. Let the girl go. Your best friend only gets married once!" her grandmother piped up. Fa Zhou glanced at his wife once more, then reluctantly agreed to let Mulan go. "The only condition," he stated, "is that Mulan must pass the test on the first attempt."

Song bowed politely. "I assure you sir, that won't be a problem." Fa Zhou seemed satisfied with her answer and the girls were dismissed with a word that they would be woken when the time would come to leave. Song gave Mulan a thumbs up, but Mulan merely smiled. Planning Song's wedding would be a lot of fun, she was sure of that. The one thing that she wasn't sure off. Would Song, her impetuous, outgoing, trouble-finding friend, Song. Would she really be able to pull off a matchmaker lessons? Mulan let out a sigh and followed her friend outside. She could only hope.


	5. Facing the Problem

A/N I apologize for the length of time it took me to update this. I was really stuck on it for awhile. I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't worry! The reunion is coming soon!

...0000...

"Well." Song said as she led the way back to the garden. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Mulan followed a few steps behind. "I'm impressed, Song." She smiled. "Then again, my father always did tend to have a soft spot for you. You are the only one of my friends that is allowed to speak to him without his consent. Probably because you remind him so much of my grandma."

Song assessed her friend with raised brow. "I remind you father of his mother? I'm not sure how to take that." She turned back and resumed walking. Mulan gave an exasperated sigh. "You know what I mean. You speak your mind and don't let other's intimidate you." Song shrugged. "So you do. I've never known you to be a push over either. The one time I can remember is when Ji Chun began ridiculing you because you kicked his butt at mah jong."

Mulan gave an unlady-like snort. "He deserved it. No one tells me that I can't do something." Her expression fell. "At least not until lately." Song placed a comforting arm about her shoulders. "Cheer up, Mulan. Don't worry about the matchmaker. When I'm done with you, every man in China will want to marry you." "Don't be so sure." Mulan muttered under her breath. She simply turned and gave her friend a smile. "I have to admit. That was some pretty smooth talking you did to my father. I don't think I would have ever stood the chance had I gone in there alone."

Song waved it off. "Don't worry about it. It really doesn't take much. Your father is only looking out for you and your honor. He doesn't want you getting hurt. That's why he's so intent on your passing the test on the second attempt." Mulan sighed. "There has to be some way to avoid this retest." Song shook her head. "There is one, but I wouldn't count on it working. Mulan turned her surprised gaze to Song. "I'll try anything at this point. What is it?"

Song sighed heavily. "The only way to avoid the retest is to find a man willing to marry you. He must be one of wealth or nobility so that the honor must be restored to your family." Mulan cringed. "You're right. That doesn't sound too promising. And if by some miracle, I do find some one, he'll either be a complete jerk or twice my age." She pushed a strand of her ebony hair behind her ear. "Neither prospect sounds wonderful at this point. I suppose I have no choice but to take the test."

Song nodded grimly and offered a sympathetic smile. "Mulan? Song? Are you girls out there?" Both women directed their gazes to the house to see Fa Li in the doorway. "Ah Mulan! There you are. Could you do me a favor?" Mulan stood when she saw her mother. "Of course, Mama." She answered with respect. "What do you need me to do." Fa Li pulled an envelope and a piece of paper from her pocket. "I need you to go into town and find a runner for this letter. It's of the utmost importance to her father. After you finish that, could you pick up a few things in the market place?" She saw the look of horror on her daughter's face and gently laid a hand alongside her cheek. "Do not listen to them, Mulan. You are beautiful and special in your own way. No matter what anyone says, you bring more honor to this family than you could have ever imagined. They are just too blind to see that."

Mulan and her mother shared a tender smile before Fa Li removed her hand. "Hurry back in time for lunch." She said, handing Mulan the letter and list." Have Song go with you and why don't you girls also pick up some supplies for your journey, Mulan. It's about time that you visited the tailor anyway. I swear you grew while you were away." Mulan ignored the perplexed look that Song tossed her way. With a nervous laugh, she kissed her mother's cheek. "Thank you, Mama. I'll be sure to stop by. We won't be long. Come, Song." Mulan grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her toward the front gate,

Once they were outside the farm, Mulan breathed a sigh of relief. That had been to close. She couldn't risk telling Song about the army. That would surly be the final straw in her humiliation. "Mulan?" She turned to meet Song's raised brows. "What did your mother mean when she said you had been gone too long. What are you not telling me?" Mulan averted her eyes. "So how are you planning to pull of these matchmaker lessons. You probably already know that I'm not the prime candidate." Seeing that she would not get a response to her previous question, Song obliged.

"It won't be easy." She said. "By now the word has probably spread to somewhat." Mulan nodded grimly. Song sighed. "I suggest that you start by telling me exactly what went wrong with the last attempt." Mulan cringed. "Everything?" She nodded. "Everything. The first step to fixing a problem is finding the source." Mulan groaned. "Alright." She finally said." With a deep sigh, she began.

"You know how I panic in situations that I'm not comfortable in. Well, that morning I woke up early and studied the final admonition. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get it. I ended up writing notes on my forearm. I knew the long sleeves of my tunic would cover it, so I didn't give it a second thought. I was so absorbed into it that I didn't realize the time and I ended up being late for the preparation." Song gave a tight smile. "Problem number one." She muttered.

Mulan nodded. "The water was cold when I arrived, so my hair didn't hold like it was supposed to. From there everything went fine until I reached the matchmakers. When she called my name, I stood and yelled 'Present!' I was so excited because I thought I did something right, that I didn't think. I forgot that you are not supposed to speak unless you are spoken too." Song nodded. "Number two." Mulan glanced her way. Her friends' mental list was starting to irritate her.

Song glanced over at her. "Go on." Mulan rolled her eyes. "From there everything went downhill. Once we got inside, she grabbed my arm, getting the ink from my notes all over her hand. Thank the ancestors she didn't say see it. While she was demonstrating how to pour the tea, she accidentally drew a goatee on her face. I wasn't watching, but a cricket had crawled into her tea. I tried to take it back when she grabbed it and it spilled all over her. The cricket proceeded to crawl down her dress, which caused her to stumble and sit on the coal pot. Trying to help, I attempted to put out the simmer with my fan, but it only made the flames grow. She stormed out her house, calling me every name in the book and screaming how I would never bring honor to the family."

She finally turned her gaze to see Song's look of horror. "I know you said it was bad, but I didn't think you meant _bad._" Mulan nodded. "Yes, it was not pretty." They had reached town by this point and Mulan pointed toward the hotel. "We should be able to find a runner over there" Song followed. "Alright, Mulan. I suggest we start simple. We need to review the basics and refresh your memory on the smallest thing before we move on to the harder material. Trust me. You'll be fine. Just stick with me." Mulan laughed. "I'm glad you're so confident. I just wish I could have the same feeling. Song looped her arm through her friend's. 'Mulan. How many times do I have to tell you? When I'm done, the men will be falling at your feet." The friend's shared a laugh and a smile at the thought.

Mulan's smile faded when she came out of the hotel and entered into the market place. All around her, people grew quiet and regarded her with degrading glances. Mulan was not oblivious to the whispers that reached her ears and could only shudder at the thought of what they could possibly be saying. Song noticed it to. "Mulan, why are all of the people giving you strange looks and whispering all around us. Is something going on?" Mulan ignored her and kept walking, silently praying that she could become invisible.

"Mulan!" The sound of the voice caused Mulan to close her eyes and want to disappear. She opened them to see Cu Lee striding toward her. Mulan groaned inwardly. It seemed like Lee's mission in life was to make her miserable. The girl had been delighted to hear of her ordeal and had used it to her full advantage. Now that she was home from war, it was probably no longer a secret and Lee had been awaiting the perfect opportunity to make Mulan's life a living hell.

Mulan feigned her best smile and turned. "Lee! It's been too long. How are you?" However, Lee was ignoring her. Her gaze was now on Song. "Li Song!" she shrieked. "Is that you! How are you! I haven't seen you in months!" Song turned. "Cu Lee! Oh, my word! Look at you! How have you been!" Lee smiled. "Alright. I just passed the matchmaker's test, awaiting my perfect man to come and sweep me off my feet. I heard that you got engaged. Is there any truth to that rumor?" Song's eyes shone as she nodded. "Almost two months ago. The plans actually start tomorrow."

Lee dropped her jaw. "Song, if you need help, I'll be more than happy. Besides," she added with a smug smile. "I've been wanting to see that handsome brother of yours again. It's only a matter of time." Song chuckled. "Lee, my brother has too much on his mind to even consider marriage at this point. He just arrived home from the war. As for help, Thanks, but I already have someone. Mulan's going to help me." The smile faded from the girl's face. "Her? You're having her help make plans for your wedding. Come, Song. You have to be kidding. The girl is the laughing stock of the village."

Song's eyes narrowed. "Stop it lee. Mulan is my friend, my best one infact. Just because she didn't do so well with the matchmaker doesn't mean she should face your ridicule. So leave her alone." Lee's brow rose. "The matchmaker? That's all she told you? Why Mulan, I'm surprised." Mulan kept her gaze downward while Song glanced from her to Lee and back again. "What's going on, Mulan. What in the world is she talking about?" "Yes, Mulan." Lee chided. "Tell your friends why you were gone all of this time." Mulan glared at Lee, then turned to Song. "As much as I hate to admit it, Song, Lee is right. I should tell you. The reason I haven't been here is because I was fighting for China in the Imperial Army


End file.
